Numerous search tools exist for allowing users to query network-based databases. In one rudimentary tool, a user enters a query that is related to a particular item being sought. The tool can identify those items that include the query in their respective titles. The tool can then generate a list that identifies the matching items.
The above strategy works well in those cases in which the user is indeed attempting to pinpoint a sought-after item by entering one or more words that are likely to be present in the item's title. In other instances, however, the user may be employing a different strategy to locate a desired item. For example, the user may enter the query “country music” to describe the subject of items that the user wishes to peruse. A title-based query-generating function will favor items that have the query “country music” in their titles. These results may fail to properly emphasize the items that are most relevant to the user's theme-related query.
For at least the above-identified illustrative reasons, there is a need in the art for a more satisfactory strategy for responding to user queries.